saintsrowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Viola DeWynter
thumb|250px Viola DeWynter – postać występująca w Saints Row: The Third. Viola jest siostrą bliźniaczką Kiki DeWynter. Są one porucznikami Jutrzenki, kierowanej przez Phillipe'a Lorena. Viola jest dobrze zbudowana i ładna, ma włosy upięte w kitkę i ściśle przylegającą czarną odzież. Można ją odróżnić od siostry przez jej kolor okularów, Viola nosi białe okulary, lecz zmienia je na fioletowe, gdy dołącza do Świętych, podczas, gdy okulary Kiki są różowe. Bliźniaczki, po śmierci Lorena, dziedziczą zarówno dowództwo nad Jutrzenką, jak i jego majątek. Saints Row: The Third Viola i Kiki zostały wysłane, żeby wyciągnąć z więzienia protagonistę, Johnnego Gata, i Shaundi, a następnie przyprowadzić ich do Lorena. Siostry DeWynter poznały też Zimosa, najstarszego alfonsa w Steelport, którego uwięziły w Słowie Bezpieczeństwa. Po ukończeniu wszystkich akcji z Zimosem i przejęciu całej dzielnicy New Colvin, alfons wyjawia nam, że przespał się z jedną z sióstr DeWynter, nie będąc w stanie zapamiętać, z którą. Podczas misji "Gangi pod Lufą" Viola dołącza do Świętych z Trzeciej Ulicy. Wynika to z tego, że Killbane zabił jej siostrę po nieudanym zamachu na Świętych w misji "Dziwki Trojańskie". Killbane stracił nad sobą panowanie, gdy Kiki poraz kolejny nazwała go Eddie, w efekcie czego skręcił jej kark. Viola spotyka się z protagonistą i Olegiem, gdy STAG pierwszy raz przybywa do miasta. Pomaga im ona w ucieczce do bazy. Po dołączeniu Violi do gangu, gracz będzie musiał wraz z Violą porwać Josha Birka. Szef musi być ubrany w szaty kardynalskie, a Viola w strój Krwawej Kanoniczki. Viola pomaga nam również podczas misji "Zabawa ze STAG", gdzie razem z innymi członkami gangu odpiera atak STAG, który chce odbić Birka. W misji "Nazywam się Cyrus Temple" Viola i Pierce udają więźniów, a bohater przebrany za Cyrusa Temple'a może wejść do Thermopylae i uratować Shaundi, a następnie zniszczyć lotniskowiec. Viola ujawnia też podczas misji "Zdalnie Będzie Idealnie", że najlepszym sposobem na ośmieszenie Killbane'a jest zdjęcie jego maski, tak by został sam Eddie Pryor. Zakończenia Zabicie Killbane'a Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się zabić Killbane'a podczas misji "Trójkącik", Shaundi i Viola giną w wybuchu pomnika. Po zabiciu Eddiego Święci organizują przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć Shaundi, chociaż nic nie wspominają o Violi. Jednak podczas niszczenia Daedalusa podkładając bomby Kobiecy Głos 3 mówi "Jedna za Shaundi, jedna za Violę, jedna dla mojej załogi i jedna tylko dla mnie." Uratowanie Shaundi i Violi Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się uratować Shaundi i Violę musi podróżować do pomnika, pośród walk między STAG i Luchadores, wejść na pomnik, a przy okazji rozbroić bomby, a na szczycie pomnika zabić Kię. Rozmowy ziomali Viola i Angel Angel: "Cześć, Viola." Viola: "Kopę lat." Angel: "Jak można stać za Killbanem po tym, co mi zrobił ?" Viola: "To tylko biznes, Angel. Przegrałeś." Angel: "Zostałem oszukany!" Viola: "Tylko dlatego, że coś nie jest w porządku, nie oznacza, że się nie stanie, jeśli nie chciałeś ponosić konsekwencji, nie trzeba było zgadzać się na mecz." Angel: "Ja po prostu nie myślałem, nawet jeśli on wygrał, Killbane zrobił to w ten sposób by mnie upokorzyć." Viola: "Zdradzę ci sekret: Killbane to dupek." Viola i Burt Burt: '"''Przykro mi słyszeć o twojej siostrze, Viola." '''Viola: "Dziękuję." Burt: "Zanim postawiliście całe cholerne miasto do góry nogami, dobrze się nam powodziło, prawda ?" Viola: "Śmiech Pamiętam, pierwszy obiad, który jadłeś z Phillipem." Burt: "Śmiech Gościu, ten Francuz wiedział jak opowiedziec żart." Viola: "On był Belgiem." Burt: "Cokolwiek." Viola i Josh Josh: "Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie, kusicielko." Viola: "Czekaj, co ?" Josh: "Moje serce należy do Shaundi i nie spadnie do zdrady." Viola: "Josh, nie chcę z tobą spać." Josh: "Naprawdę ?" Viola: "Tak." Josh: "Złośliwie." Viola i Kinzie Kinzie: '"''Lubię twoją fryzurę." '''Viola: "Słucham?" Kinzie: "Twoje włosy - są błyszczące." Viola: "Umm, dzięki wiesz, jeśli będziesz myć swoje, to będą wyglądać tak samo ładnie." Kinzie: "Czy możesz mi pokazać jak?" Viola: '"...jasne?.''" '''Kinzie: "Jesteśmy teraz jak siostry." Viola i Oleg Oleg: '"''Mam na ciebie oko, kobieto." '''Viola: "O czym ty gadasz ?" Oleg: "Nabrałaś Świętych, ale ja znam twoje prawdziwe oblicze." Viola: "Ludzie się zmieniają, Oleg." Oleg: "Nie, nie prawda. Obserwuję cię." Viola i Shaundi Viola: "Cześć Shaund-" Shaundi: "Nie mów do mnie, nie patrz się na mnie; chcę udawać, że w ogóle nie istniejesz." Viola i Zimos Zimos: '"''Tak więc, która z was to znowu ty ?" '''Viola: "Jesteś takim dupkiem." Zimos: "Przykro mi, kto był dziwką przez lata ?" Viola: "Zasłużyłeś na to." Zimos: "Słuchaj, były was dwie, w jaki sposób miałem powiedzieć ci coś od siebie ?" Ciekawostki * Podczas filmiku z misji "Gangi pod Lufą" Viola ma na sobie białe okulary, ale po filmiku ma już fioletowe. * Viola jest magistrem ekonomii. * Choć siostry DeWynter wydają się być identyczne, Viola jest bardziej opanowana i posłuszna. Do dowódców mówi "Yes, sir." i nie wdaje się w kłótnie ze swoimi szefami. * Damski Głos 3 twierdzi, że Viola ma implanty. * Violi głos podkładała aktorka porno, Sasha Grey. * W Saints Row IV Kinzie w misji ratowania Johnnego Gata mówi o śmierci Violi "Oleg nie żyje, Viola nie żyje, Ziemia nie żyje". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row: The Third Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row IV Kategoria:Kobiety en:Viola DeWynter